1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor integrated circuit, for example, a semiconductor memory apparatus may include a plurality of pads for communication with a system. The pad may be disposed in a signal transfer port of the semiconductor memory apparatus. As the semiconductor memory apparatus is highly integrated and is scaled down, the size of the pads is gradually decreasing.
Currently, a pad increasingly used among pads with scaled-down sizes is a micro bump. Since the size of such a micro bump is small, it is difficult to directly test the micro bump using the pin of test equipment. Although a test may be performed by mounting a semiconductor memory apparatus including micro bumps, to a substrate (for example, a printed circuit board: PCB), it is not in reason to test entire mass-produced semiconductor memory apparatuses by mounting them to a substrate.
While a semiconductor memory apparatus with micro bumps may be tested by providing test-pads with a size larger than the micro bumps, because the test-pads have a large size, it is difficult to realize high density semiconductor memory apparatus integrated in a large number of test-pads. Therefore, a technology capable of testing a semiconductor memory apparatus using a limited number of test pads is demanded.